Mata Nui (title)
A hero of ancient times, the Mata Nui is defined as the 'Hero of an Era'. The Mata Nui is almost consistantly seen as the pinnacle of all that is good upon Spherus Magna , and is often a Chief Justicar of The Order of Justicars. Most often, the Mata Nuis are characterized as lazy individuals, often more than willing to help with a problem, only to relieve the monotony of day-to-day life. While the Mata Nui may often hold the rank of Chief Justicar, they are often not official or honorary members of The Council of Justicars, and usually don't vote in Council matters. History of the Title The title comes from the original being known as 'Mata Nui'. The original Mata Nui was known to the Glatorian as a great hero, defeating the Skrall Tribes, restoring Spherus Magna, and uniting the Tribes together. When the time came, the original Mata Nui used a combination of ancient arcane powers to retake control of his original body , and to destroy his evil counterpart . Mata Nui then left behind his mask, the Ignika, and began to travel the stars. The first Chieftain of the United Tribe, Ackar, decided that the time would come when a hero would step up and claim the title of Mata Nui, and become a hero in the eyes of the people. He placed the Ignika in a location where only a chosen few could travel to the mask, where it would place trials that would show who the next chosen wearer would be. Ever since the first hero claimed the mask after Mata Nui's departure, this has been the way the Mata Nuis have been chosen. Powers The Mata Nui holds no true official ranks within the United Tribe, but it does carry weight in the eyes of the people. The Mata Nui is a hero, an example, an ideal. As such, they often are mighty warriors, masters of skills, maestros of speech-craft, or any other number of things. On a rare occasion, the Mata Nui may simply be chosen from among the masses, and later truly proves themselves during their time as Mata Nui. The Ignika, as a sentient being of it's own, also confers powers to the current Mata Nui, empowering them, and making them stronger. A list of powers demonstrated by the Mata Nuis: *The ability to evolve and devolve life at-will *Confer Curses (Conferred upon target of choice) *Shapeshift (To an extent, mostly limited to the Kanohi Ignika) *Absorb and release life energies *Healing *Telepathy *Create physical manifestations *Transformations (Conferred upon target of choice) *Teleportation (Known to teleport others, not the wearer, often with side-effects) *Accelerated aging (Conferred upon target of choice) *The ability to bestow elemental powers upon Glatorian *The collective knowledge of all who have worn the Kanohi Ignika, including the mask itself. Often used by the Mata Nuis to make important decisions while being able to reflect upon past events. Known Bearers of the Title The following is a list of all who have held the title. To an extent, the Kanohi Ignika considers all who wear the mask to be a 'Mata Nui'. *The Unnamed Toa (Formerly, Deceased) *Toa Matoro (Formerly, Deceased) *'Toa' Ignika (Formerly, Returned back into the mask from which it came) *'Toa' Mata Nui (Formerly, left the Mask in favour of returning to his own body) *The 'First' Mata Nui (Formerly, was considered a great hero, now Deceased) *The Second (Formerly, Deceased) *The Third (Formerly, Deceased) *The Fourth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Fifth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Sixth (Formerly, Exiled) *The Seventh (Formerly, Deceased) *The Eight (Formerly, Deceased) *The Ninth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Tenth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Eleventh (Formerly, Deceased) *The Twelfth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Forgotten (Formerly, apparently turned away from his duty, and committed great atrocities against the inhabitants of Spherus Magna. He was removed from this dimension by the Kanohi Ignika in punishment for his crimes.) *The Fourteenth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Fifteenth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Sixteenth (Formerly, Retired) *The Seventeenth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Eighteenth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Nineteenth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Twentieth (Formerly, Deceased) *The Twenty-First (Formerly, Deceased) *The Twenty-Second (Formerly, Deceased) *The Twenty-Third (Formerly, Deceased) *The Twenty-Fourth (Current) Trivia *The concept of a 'Mata Nui' was inspired by 'Ultra Magnus' from Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye *The Forgotten Mata Nui is a nod to Transformers as well. *The 'collective knowledge' is a nod to The Avatars from Avatar, the Last Airbender. *The Sixth Mata Nui exiled himself when he learned he could never control the powers the Ignika bestowed upon him. *The Sixteenth Mata Nui grew tired of being a Mata Nui, and retired from the position. *Most of the Mata Nuis died from over-use of their powers in a manner similar to that of Matoro. *The Twenty-Fourth Mata Nui is the first Female Glatorian to have held the title. *The Order of Justicars don't like the Mata Nuis very much, mostly due to the long history of the Mata Nuis being lazy bums in their presence. Category:Perfect Strangers Universe